


Do My Dirty Work

by KitKatWitch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Team miraculous DOES NOT WIN, again nothing really happens, basically chloe gets a harem, evil!Chloe, evil!Queen Bee, no end game ships, queen wasp, slight dubcon, the ships are only little hints, this is a happy ending for Chloe only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWitch/pseuds/KitKatWitch
Summary: Get on your knees,And let the games begin.Bow to your queen,And I will crown your head.Hawkmoth has infected Chloe, but this Queen doesn't take orders from anyone.





	Do My Dirty Work

" _Queen, watch out!"_

Ladybug cried out, but it was too late. The four superheroes had been fighting a rather nasty akuma, and Rena had already taken a heavy hit. Chat, also hurt but not as badly, was with her on a lower building, and Ladybug and Queen B were trying to stall the akuma until they could come back into the fight. The akuma was large and violent, and no matter what they tried nothing seemed to be working. Ladybug had already used lucky charm twice, and nothing worked. They thought things couldn’t get much worse at this point.

Until Hawkmoth himself showed up.

Queen B had gotten fired up as soon as she saw him, and decided on her own to try to take Hawkmoth out. She charged him, her spinner charging up to be released, but the moment she put her back to the hulking akuma, he swatted her down like she was no more than a gnat.

Ladybug heard a sickening crunch as she hit the rooftop, but before she could run to get her the akuma picked the lucky hero up and kept him away. Hawkmoth chuckled and began moving towards Queen’s limp form. Rena and Chat watched from another building, ready to jump in but unable to move, hate radiating from them so strongly Ladybug could feel it from much higher.

Despite what they thought would happen, he didn’t reach for her miraculous comb. Hawkmoth seemed to be whispering something to Queen, who had curled into a fetal position and had her hands over her face. Whatever he was saying to her, she obviously didn’t want to hear it. Suddenly Hawkmoth pulled out his cane, and a small dark butterfly fluttered out of the top.

"Don’t listen to him, Queen!" Rena shouted, but her cries were drowned out by the wind and distance. Ladybug tried to call out as well, but the grip around her torso was too tight, and it was all she could do to keep breathing. The superheroes watched on in horror as the butterfly alighted on her miraculous, a dark bubbling mass infecting it and traveling down to cover the rest of her body. Queen’s eyes opened wide, and she cried out before being taken by the akuma.

Ladybug froze, watching the darkness ebb and the new akuma stand up. She didn’t even know miraculous users _could_ be akumatized, but obviously that thought was a thing of the past. Standing in front of her now, she knew that there was no bit of her friend left in the dark creature.

Queen looked much the same, except her colors were inverted. Mostly black and dirty gold, with bright red eyes staring through the mask, a wicked grin on her lips. Her hair was dark and faded into a blonde tip, sharp enough that Ladybug had no doubt it would hurt as badly as a blade.

The new akuma admired her arms and suit, turning to get a look behind her. "Well well well," she hummed, sounding exactly like the friend they had all lost. "I think black suits me a bit better."

" _No_!" Ladybug shouted, breaking out of the hulking akumas grip and calling her third charm. This time it was a success, and she was able to cleanse the larger akuma and send out a cure. The cure fixed up Rena and Chat, and they were by her side in a moment.

"Third time’s the charm, huh my Lady?" Chat grinned, but Ladybug turned her scowl to the akumatized Queen. Chat coughed, face turning serious as the three prepared to take her down.

The Queen held up her hands, and their glares turned to confusion. "Oh, I’m not stupid enough to take you all on at once," she explained with a grin, gossamer black wings bursting out of her back. "Time to split."

Before the heroes could take a step, the akuma shot into the air and was gone in a blink. Hawkmoth had also disappeared at some point, and it left the three blinking dazed on the rooftop. Chat was the first one to speak, a few minutes later.

"What a buzzkill," he murmured, snapping Rena and Ladybug out of their stupor. Ladybug whirled on him, poking his chest with a finger.

"Really? _Really?_ " she cried, voice slowly creeping up to a hysteric level. "Is now really the time for jokes? Hawkmoth just _akumatized_ one of our best friends! A fellow hero! If Akumas can be strong, how strong will she be against us now? What are we going to do?!"

Rena pushed by Chat, who looked chastised, and put her hands on the red hero’s shoulders. "LB, take a chill pill," she soothed, amber eyes clear with worry. "Queen is strong, yes, but she is good as well. I’m sure she’ll fight off the akuma before we can even get to her." Ladybug’s eyes blinked rapidly, hiding the tears that threatened to spill, and she took a step back and a deep breath.

"You’re right," she conceded, wrapping her arms around herself and looking down. "I guess for tonight we should split up, see if we can find anything and then just go home." Chat looked like he wanted to say something to comfort her, but Rena put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"You got it, sugar," Rena replied, nodding at Chat and jumping off towards the Eiffel Tower. Chat frowned and looked at Ladybug, who still hadn’t moved, before bowing slightly and then jumping off opposite Rena.

Ladybug sighed, staring off in the direction that neither of the others had taken, worry etched on her face. "Oh Queen," she whispered, "what has he done to you?"

* * *

 

Back in his room, Adrien let his transformation fall and collapsed on the bed. He had searched high and low, but there was nothing indicating an akuma had come through anywhere. Checking his burner phone, he had replies from Ladybug and Rena. They hadn’t found anything, either. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, glancing at the clock and groaning at the time. 1:54 am. Good thing it was the weekend.

"Where’s my cheese?" Plagg complained, and Adrien waved halfheartedly towards the computer desk. The little black god zipped away, munching happily as his wielder stared blankly at the ceiling.

"What is his plan?" he mumbled to himself, trying to figure out where Queen went and why. Hawkmoth could have taken their miraculous right then and there, but he let Queen run instead of fighting. Was there something else going on?

Suddenly Plagg sat upright, staring out the window with the cheese ignored on his plate.

"Uh, looks like you have a visitor, kid," he said quickly, diving under the table so he wouldn’t be seen. Adrien sat up quickly, hoping it was Ladybug, but the shadow moving towards him was flying too evenly to be swinging on a rope. He swallowed hard, and wondered if he could hide before the akuma got here, but it was too late. Queen landed on the glass, cutting out a wide circle with her nails, and came into the room.

"I, uh, who- who are you?" Adrien stammered, standing and taking a step back towards his desk. If he could get to Plagg, maybe they could get out of there. The akuma smiled, hands folded behind her back as she sashayed towards him.

"You can call me Wasp," she purred, causing him to take another step backwards. " _Queen_ Wasp, if you don’t mind." Her voice sounded like before, but more sultry, like warm honey. He swallowed and stepped again, looking her up and down and trying to gauge if he would be able to take her on. Definitely not like this.

She seemed to be doing the same, or at least was looking him over as well. "What’s the matter?" she crooned, leaning towards him and looking up at him through her eyelashes. " _Cat_ got your tongue?" Adrien’s breath froze in his throat, and he did his best to look calm.

_Does she know? Did she know before? How does she know?_ Wasp laughed and Adrien felt some of his tension ease. He should be terrified, or at least on guard, but something in her voice had a calming effect on him. He hated it, but his body didn’t care what he wanted. He took another step back and was startled that he was already against his bookshelf, his desk two feet to his right.

Wasp moved forward and braced a hand next to his head, taking a blonde curl of his around her finger in the other. "Oh Adrien, I’m not going to hurt you," she murmured softly, red eyes burning into his own. He swallowed again, throat dry, and tried to slide towards the desk.

"Y-you’re not?" he gasped, his head beginning to feel foggy. _Need Plagg,_ he thought desperately, trying to take another half step in that direction. Wasp’s eyes drifted towards the desk, then snapped back up to his face. He froze in place.

"Of course not," she responded, voice sounding hurt. Adrien felt guilty, and tried to push the feeling away. _How is she doing this?_ Wasp’s lips were still moving, so he forced himself to focus on what she was saying "…you know that honey is commonly used as an aphrodisiac?" She fluttered her eyelashes, and Adrien felt himself growing dizzy.

"O…Oh?" he managed, bracing himself more against the bookshelf so he didn’t collapse.

"Mmhmmm," Wasp hummed, trailing her finger down his cheek and leaving a burning sensation in her wake. "It’s a wonderful thing, really. But I bet you _didn’t_ know that if it was more concentrated, it would be even stronger. Instead of just eliciting sexual urges, it would give complete control over the victim." Something about the way she said victim, humming the _m_ on the end, put a warmth in Adrien’s abdomen.

"Con…control?" He asked, blinking and trying to force the gears in his head to turn a little bit faster. "Like mind control?" Wasp laughed softly again, and he could feel the gears grinding to a halt. She moved her face closer to his, and he found his eyes drawn to her twisted smile.

"Oh¸ you are a smart one, Adrikins," she said happily, and if Adrien were any more coherent he might have connected some of the dots. But as it was she had moved closer still, and he could feel the breath leaving his lungs. Her lips met his, and he couldn’t move an inch if he wanted to. Which part of him did, but his body did not. Eyelids fluttering closed, the last thing he knew was her tongue swiping over his lips, a little of her saliva touching his tongue, and then he faded into darkness.

* * *

 

"I cannot _believe_ this, Nino!" Alya ranted into the phone, thundering a path around her room. "How is this even possible? What is she going to do? How did it happen? Will we- Ladybug, Chat, and Rena, be able to take her down?" Nino sighed from the other end, and Alya thanked her blessings that she got a patient boyfriend.

"Sit down, Alya," he instructed, and she was about to protest when he cut in, " _No_ , Alya, I know you’re pacing a warpath around your room, sit your ass down on the bed and take a deep breath." She did as he said, scowling and looking at her laptop on her bedside table, the article about the new akuma posted on her blog.

"Thank you," Nino continued, but Alya was only half listening. "First of all, I don’t even know how you found out about this before anyone else, but I don’t question you anymore. Secondly, don’t sweat it. You know our heroes better than anyone, and they can handle it." She frowned, laying back on her bed and watching the video someone posted on her blog of Queen zipping through the air.

"Do I know them?" she murmured, too soft for Nino to hear. This felt like a personal failure beyond what she could tell her boyfriend, but she needed to talk to _someone_. Marinette hadn’t answered the five times she tried. Normally she’d be worried, but it was possible her friend was just caught up in a sewing project and had her phone on silent.

"You need to take a chill pill," Nino said, echoing Rena’s words from earlier, which left a bitter taste in Alya’s mouth. "You know they got this." She rolled her eyes and was going to reply when a new comment popped up on her blog, causing her to sit bolt upright.

"I’ll call you back," she said quickly, hanging up before he could protest. The comment burned in front of her face, and she called her transformation and was out the window before a minute had even passed.

"Is Rena looking for the Queen? She’s waiting on the Pont-Neuf Bridge."

x

Rena jumped down from the rooftop, landing silently on the edge of the bridge. Lifting her head, she saw the dark Queen waiting in the middle of the bridge, a line of policemen blocking off either side. Rena scowled and wondered why they weren’t attacking the Queen, but her honey slick voice broke through the air in response to Rena’s unspoken thought.

"They aren’t here for you," Wasp cooed, her hands on her hips in a familiar position that made Rena’s heart ache. "Those belong to me." Confused, Rena whirled around and looked at the policemen that had blocked her off behind. Their eyes were clouded over, and they seemed to stare straight ahead.

"What have you done to them?" Rena demanded, turning towards the Queen and balling her fists. Wasp grinned, scarlet eyes glinting in mirth.

"Just given them what they’ve always wanted," she purred, taking a step closer to Rena. "Someone _strong_ to follow. It was easier than taking out Chat." Rena’s heart dropped, and she was overcome with fury.

" _What have you done to Chat?!_ " she roared, moving forward and slashing at Wasp with her flute. The bee avoided her easily, black wings whisking her to the side and allowing her to trip Rena to the ground. The fox growled from the ground, but Wasp just chuckled.

"Did you believe me when I said that?" she taunted, putting her foot down on Rena’s back. "Really, Rouge, you should have a better handle on your emotions. Makes you too easy to manipulate." Wasp punctuated the end of the last word, kicking Rena and rolling her over.

Before she could jump up, Wasp straddled her and pinned her to the ground, tossing her flue into the river. Lowering her head, she stared into Rena’s eyes, and the fox felt her head clouding up.

"What are you doing…" she growled, her voice fading slightly. Queen grinned and touched two fingers to her own lips, kissing them briefly before touching them to Rena’s.

"Just taking what’s mine," Wasp replied, sitting back up and watching Rena fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Marinette had pulled her legs tight to her chest and was watching the TV, her phone abandoned on her side dresser. It had been a week since Queen B became Queen Wasp, and she hadn’t been able to do anything about it. Somehow Wasp was creating a small army of servants; every man in Paris was at her beck and call. There had been no sign of Chat Noir, no matter how many times she texted him. And Rena was already tied up next to the queens throne, which she had set up under the Arc de Triomphe. She had the entire police force under her thumb, not to mention the Mayor and every other politician.

Marinette hadn’t been able to force herself to transform. If Rena couldn’t do anything, and Chat wasn’t there, how could she? Tikki had been trying to convince her to do something, _anything_ , but her wielder was unable to move. Her parents had come up to check on her and bring her food, but they couldn’t really get her to eat. They figured she was upset because Wasp had Adrien standing by her side. That was enough of a reason.

Once her parents were gone, Tikki flew out, landing on Marinette’s knee and looking sadly up at her. "You have to do something," she said softly. Marinette rubbed at her eye, shaking her head.

"What can I do? Rena tried, and look what happened to her." The fox was struggling against the post she was tied to, snarling at anyone who got close. It would have made Marinette smile if it weren’t for the dire situation.

"But at least she _tried,_ " Tikki replied, patting Marinette on the cheek. "We know Hawkmoth is using her for a reason, though this is a little…unorthodox. The only thing we can do is go there and find out." Marinette swiped at her nose and nodded, standing up slowly.

"You’re right," she said finally. "Spots on!"

X

Ladybug landed on top of the Arc de Triomphe, holstering her yoyo and peering down at the crowd. She was hoping they wouldn’t have to fight, but no one had been an akuma this long. She wasn’t even sure if Queen B was still in there. Shaking her head of the negativity, she jumped down and landed in front of Wasp.

"About time," she drawled from her throne, one leg crossed over the other and arms to her sides. Ladybug’s eyes flicked over to Adrien, who stood still as a statue, before going to Rena on the other side. Rena didn’t seem to notice the hero’s arrival; her head was bowed as if she was asleep.

Ladybug’s hand hovered over her yoyo, but she didn’t draw it yet. "Queen, what are you doing?" she begged, her voice betraying how upset she really was. "You know Hawkmoth can’t give you what you really want." Wasp tilted her head curiously, then stood and took a few steps towards her.

"Hawkmoth?" she questioned innocently, surprising Ladybug. "Oh, you mean that silly old fool who always tries to take your miraculous. Funny thing about that." Two police men who had approached without being noticed grabbed Ladybug’s wrists, and suddenly she found herself in a problematic situation. Queen took that moment to move closer, eyes burning bright with excitement and pleasure.

"Control is an interesting thing," she began, swaying her hips and looking for all the world like she won. And really, she had. "When you control the person who was controlling you, it cancels out. Like a double negative, or something like that."

Ladybug’s mouth went dry. "W…what?" she gasped, the fight leaving her body. _Hawkmoth…isn’t doing this?_ Wasp laughed at the expression on her hero’s face, caressing her jaw with a gloved hand.

"Just one little kiss, and any one will do what I say," she purred, moving closer until her face was only inches from Ladybug’s. The spotted hero swallowed, eyes flickering down to her lips before meeting the blood red eyes. She knew she had to think of something fast.

"If Hawkmoth isn’t controlling you," she began, "Then why are you still an akuma? Why are you still doing all this?" Queen laughed again, running her hand down Ladybug’s side and over her hips.

"Hawkmoth did me a favor," she replied easily. "He amplified my powers and gave me skills I never knew I had. And showed me just how much more _fun_ I can have if I’m doing what I want, instead of what _Paris_ wants. And everyone loves me!" She turned and gestured to the men all around her, smiling back. "All these men are at my beck and call. I brought them under my spell, and they won’t ever break free."

"Then it won’t work on me," she replied with more confidence than she felt. "If it only works on men." That made sense to her. It was a kiss; Adrien had gotten it (Which hurt more than she wanted to admit), all the police men, and even the mayor and Hawkmoth. She hadn’t seen anyone fall under the kiss’ spell yet. Rena was still fighting; she wouldn’t be tied if she….

Ladybug gasped, cold horror creeping up her spine. There were suddenly _two_ of Rena Rouge: one tied to the post, unconscious, and one standing over her and smiling. With a swipe of her flute, the illusion disappeared, and Rena sauntered over to her Queen. Ladybug had a moment to realize this was all a trap for her, everything from Rena to only showing her control over men, before Wasp turned her head back to focus on herself.

"Oh, my sweet Ladybug," Wasp crooned, "Don’t you know you’re exactly my type?" The queen leaned forward, and Ladybug felt her lips touch her own gently. And while Marinette resisted as best she could, the honey sweet voice and bright eyes had already brought her under her spell. Her eyes closed, her lips parted, and she was gone.

* * *

 

Chloe Bourgeois was not a villain. In fact, she had been a hero for a good amount of time. Not quite as long as Ladybug and Chat, but long enough that she didn’t believe that Hawkmoth would be able to do anything to her.

She was wrong. He hadn’t convinced her of her dark side, but simply forced the akuma into her miraculous. She was able to feel the darkness clawing at her soul, trying to bring her into his clutches, but she was lucky. Pollen was too strong, and was able to hold out long enough to keep Chloe from losing her mind entirely. From there, it was easy to play along with Hawkmoth’s plan, until she was able to meet with him and pull the rug from under his feet.

As soon as she felt the akuma loosen its hold, she commanded Hawkmoth to keep it there. As long as she could control the power, it would give her extra abilities and let her continue her fun. And now, with no one to stop her, there were no limits to what she could do.

Moving her throne on top of the Arc, she reclined lazily, gazing out over her kingdom and sipping on champagne. Rena Rouge was to her left, and Ladybug to her right. She had Adrien confess to her that he was Chat Noir, so as long as she had him, he wouldn’t be able to transform. She sighed happily, leaning back and smiling up at the twilight sky.

"It’s _good_ to be the Queen."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Story time! 
> 
> I was inspired by a performance of Cosplay Burlesque where Queen Beryl danced to this song and had her minions strip her instead of her doing it herself. And I was listening to the song and thinking about Ladybug and I was like hot damn yas queen. so this was born. 
> 
> I started working on a much longer one from Chloe's PoV, but then it got away from me and now its looking like a chapter redemption fic. So we'll see if I actually do that one!
> 
> Comments and requests are always loved ♥


End file.
